Blue Shadow
by Kurai neko
Summary: Otra noche más, los santos dorados de Athena se disponen a divertirse. ¿Será esta la noche en la que Milo se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos? ...
1. Capítulo 1

  
  
Capítulo 1. 

_Kanashii yume no sekai de  
ai suru hito mo naku  
  
En un mundo de sueños tristes  
Sin haber sido amado por nadie_

Había sido un día radiante, tanto como la sonrisa de Milo, aunque prometía ser una noche mucho mejor. A Afrodita se le había ocurrido la gran idea de llevar a cabo una pequeña salida nocturna, con un grupo reducido de juerguistas.

Desde que Athena, después de la batalla librada en contra de Hades, resucitara a Seiya y a todos los caballeros dorados (incluido Aioros), esas "escapaditas" eran bastante frecuentes. Aunque no todos los dorados lo veían como una distracción merecida. Por ejemplo, Shaka de Virgo no se había dignado a asistir a ninguna, en cambio, Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo eran los promotores de las mismas… Aunque eso, creo, a nadie le sonará extraño…

Milo paseaba nervioso por su habitación. Ya se sabía las baldosas del suelo de memoria, de tanto mirarlas. Eran poco más de las diez y Camus estaría al llegar.

Camus… el frío caballero de Acuario... Bueno, desde que volviera a la vida, no era tan frío. Al menos, así era para los observadores ojos del escorpión, que conocía a su amigo perfectamente.

Amigos… las malas lenguas aseguraban que, entre los dos apuestos hombres, había algo más que una fuerte amistad. Y, para que engañarnos, sí lo había. Al menos sí por parte de Milo.

Milo… el engañoso Milo. Tenía fama de conquistador, y bien merecida. Siempre que salían, al escorpión le sobraban, tanto mujeres como hombres que fueran detrás de él. Alguna que otra vez, se divertía desplegando todo su encanto sobre una persona que otro no hubiera conseguido seducir. Le encantaba seducir, pero sólo eso, nunca iba más allá de la palabra, simplemente, no era su estilo. Ja! Quien lo hubiera pensado… Milo, el seductor, el más galán de todos los caballeros de oro, con 21 años… y virgen.

Tan siquiera lo habían besado, pero no era por falta de oportunidades, si no por falta de sentimientos. Ahí donde lo ven, Milo es un romántico. Está lleno de sentimientos, de emociones, de sueños… de amor por Camus… y desgraciadamente para él, al témpano de hielo no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo, más allá, claro está, de la gran amistad que le procesaba.

Unos leves toques en la puerta de su vivienda (la parte privada del templo que custodiaba), sacaron a Milo de sus pensamientos. Al grito de "Ya voy!! Un segundo!" se miró por última vez en el espejo y se dijo a si mismo que esa noche le confesaría sus sentimientos al francés… em… bueno… sí, siempre se lo decía… y a última hora acababa echándose atrás.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo... los sentimientos de Milo le pedían a gritos que los delatase, que dejara de ocultarlos como si fueran proscritos o alguna clase de criminal. Y sabía que no aguantaría mucho aquellos gritos dentro de su pecho, tenía que acallarlos y lo haría ya!!

Salió volando de su habitación, paró ante la puerta, respiró hondo, dibujo la más brillante sonrisa que podía mostrar su rostro y abrió.

- Hola Camus, pasa.

- Hola Milo… ¿Aún no estás listo? – cualquiera hubiera pensado que detrás de aquellas palabras no había emoción alguna, pero para desgracia del caballero de Escorpio, él sí detectó el reproche que conllevaban.

- Sí, solo es coger el abrigo.

- Entonces te espero aquí fuera.

- Está bien, ahora salgo.

Como una exhalación, Milo volvió a su habitación y se puso el abrigo. No hizo esperar a Camus. Pronto estaban bajando las escaleras que conducían a la primera casa. Iban hablando, como siempre, de una cosa y de otra, de nada en general, aunque el que llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación era Milo... vale, vale, sí, tenéis razón, era casi un monólogo…

- … y resultó ser un chico ¿te lo crees?? Aioria seduciendo a un jovencito, ja, ja, ja… claro, que verdaderamente parecía una chica, al menos eso me dijo Irene y… – Milo corrió unos pasos delante de Camus y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando a su amigo, mostrando esa sonrisa dulce que solo le enseñaba a él – la verdad es que no sé si al final se lo llevo a la cama o no, no sé si preguntárselo… ¿Qué? – El chico paró justo delante de Camus, sin dejarlo avanzar - ¿Se lo pregunto o no?

- Si tanta curiosidad tienes… – Camus empezaba a sentirse nervioso, desde que volvió a la vida, cada vez que tenía a Milo tan cerca, con esa sonrisa tan tierna, se sentía incómodo. Milo volvió a "caminar" al lado de Camus (por que si a ir dando saltitos de piedra en piedra se le dice caminar… entonces Milo estaba caminando).

- Está bien, le preguntaré.

- …

- ¿Pasa algo Camus? – Milo dejó de saltar y empezó a andar normalmente otra vez.

- …

- ¿Camus??

- … – El pelirrojo seguía sin contestarle.

- Camus, dime algo… – unas pequeñas lágrimas fingidas se escapaban de los ojos de Milo, él sabía que era una de las pocas formas de sacar de sus trances a su amigo.

- ¿Tanto te interesa?

- ¿Uuh?¿El qué? – las cejas partidas de Camus se fruncieron un poco.

- Si Aioria se llevó a ese muchacho a la cama.

- Bueno, no es que me interese, es curiosidad felina, miau!! – Milo se puso a imitar a un gatito, restregando su cabeza en el hombro de Acuario y ronroneando.

- ¡Estate quieto Milo!! – las mejillas del joven empezaban a sonrosarse.

- pr prrr prrrrr nop, no quiero prr prrr prrrrr

- ¡Milo!!¡Para!!! – ahora parecían dos fresas maduras, a punto para comer.

- JA JA JA JA JA… está bien, ya paro, solo quería que te animaras!! No me gusta verte con esa cara tan larga.

- Algún día, Milo, algún día… – él lo miraba con expresión inocente.

- ¿Si, Camus?

- ¡¡ALGÚN DÍA TE MATARÉ!!!! – Milo empezó a correr escaleras abajo, después de haber esquivado el zarpazo de su amigo que lo perseguía medio riendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Blue Shadow

Capítulo 2.

_ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara  
__boku wa nani o sureba ii no..._

_Incapaz incluso de terminar con mi propia vida  
__¿Qué debo hacer?_

Milo paró en seco la carrera, al igual que su sonora risa. Su expresión se volvió seria y echó a andar, decidido y con prisas hacia la escena que ocurría delante de sus ojos. Estaba en el último recodo de la escalera que bajaba hacia el Templo de Aries.

Camus, sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, que hasta hace unos momentos iba persiguiendo, avanzó y volteó en el recodo. Allá abajo, en la parte posterior de la Primera Casa estaban reunidos todos los demás caballeros dorados sin excepción.

Aioria bufaba nervioso, con los brazos en jarra. Mientras, Shaka le hablaba despacio intentando tranquilizarlo. Aioros estaba sentado en una roca cerca de los dos, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los tres caballeros al otro extremo del grupo.

Dohko, Saga y Aldebarán estaban en el medio, hablando tranquilamente, aunque aún así, no conseguían hacer desaparecer la tensión del ambiente. Mu estaba apoyado en una columna, cerca de Shura, Afrodita y DM, con los ojos cerrados y rostro serio.

DM estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la mandíbula con cara de pocos amigos. Shura, acuclillado delante de él, parecía estar reprochándolo por algo. Afrodita simplemente los miraba con interés, de pie, a un lado de DM.

Milo ya había llegado hasta el grupo cuando Camus se decidió a andar hacia a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó el escorpino en cuanto llegó a la altura de los santos de la quinta y sexta casa.

- No es el momento Milo... Aioria está...

- Estoy bien Shaka... – cortó el aludido – solo estoy un poco nervioso...

- ¿Quieres hablar, leoncito?

- Ya te dije que lo mejor es dejar que se calme, deberían de quedarse esta noche y...

- Sí, vamos. – Aioria tomó el codo de Milo y empezó a caminar, cruzándose con Camus unos pasos más adelante.

- ¡Oigan!! ¡¡Ustedes dos!!! ... - Shaka dejó escapar un suspiro - ¿es que nunca van a escucharme?

- No lo intentes Shaka, sabes bien como son. Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si nunca vienes...

- Em, bueno... oí lo de Aioria y supuse que habría problemas...

- Ese DeathMask... no tenía otra que hacer... - refunfuñó Aioros detrás de los dos.

- Mm... espero que ese bicho hiperactivo sepa tranquilizar a tu hermano...

----

- Sabiendo como es... no deberías haberle dicho nada. Aioria tiene muy poca paciencia y...

- ¡Ya basta, Shura!! Creo que ya lo he entendido... - DM seguía en el suelo, donde se había quedado después de recibir el golpe en la mandíbula.

- ... todos habíamos oído lo del presunto jovencito que...

- ¡¡Shura!!! ... ¿es que no me escuchas?

- ... Aioria se había llevado a la cama, pero nadie en su sano juicio, bueno, menos si se tratara de su hermano, Milo o Afrodita – en ese momento señaló el lugar que el Caballero de Piscis había estado ocupando durante los últimos quince minutos ... y en eso, notó su ausencia - ... ¿Afrodita? ... ¿Dónde se ha metido? ... bueno, pues no deberías... – DM lo agarró por los hombros, juntando sus caras.

- Ya. Basta. Shura.

----

- ¿Y...? – Milo lo miraba expectante.

- ... y ya conoces a ese cangrejo, no paró de meterse conmigo hasta que logró que me enfadara...

- Por lo del supuesto chico con el que se acostó. – completó Afrodita, que había ido detrás de los dos al verlos separarse del grupo.

- Y le pegaste... – prosiguió el escorpión.

- ... pues... – el león miraba a un lado indeciso...

- Bueno, Aioria estaba ya de los nervios cuando se abalanzó sobre DM... peeeroooo ¿a que no sabes qué?

- Pues, la verdad, no estaría mal ser adivino, pero por el momento no lo soy. – como siempre, las palabras de Milo iban llenas de sarcasmo...

- Ay! Tú siempre igual... - Afrodita se removió en la roca en la que estaba sentado y puso una mano en el hombro de Milo, que estaba a su lado. – pues, justo cuando le iba a pegar... ¡se interpuso Mu!

- Eso no me extraña, es su Casa y nunca quiere problemas aquí. Pero...

- Milo! – Afrodita apoyó un par de dedos en los labios del escorpión para hacerlo callar - ... ¿quieres dejarme hablar antes de decir nada?... - retiró sus dedos mientras le reprochaba con la mirada.

- Sí, Lucien... - Milo puso carita de cachorro a su amigo, consiguiendo que se riera y negara con la cabeza por su comportamiento. Lucien era el verdadero nombre de Afrodita, solo tres caballeros lo conocían, y dos de ellos eran sus compañeros de travesuras... Milo y Aioria. Después de pasar su brazo alrededor del de Milo continuó con la historia.

- No me refiero a que se puso entre ellos para separarlos... - el escorpión levantó una ceja divertido.

- Pues eso es "interponerse".

- ... como iba diciéndoteeeee,... - una sonrisa angelical iluminó el rostro de Milo, mientras Aioria se tapaba la boca discretamente, intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Si, Lucien?

- ... si no te conociera diría que lo haces a propósito. Pero como te conozco, sé que es así! – Los otros dos caballeros rieron con ganas, mientras, Milo intentaba zafarse de Lucien que alternaba cosquillas y pellizcos en su costado. - ... ¿ya le vale?

- Aaah, sí. Ves, - señaló al león con una mano, que aún reía, pero más moderadamente - ahora Aioria tiene mejor cara.

- A mi costa... - Lucien tenía la frente en el hombro de Milo y ponía carita de perrito herido.

- Bueno, ¿me cuentas?... ¿o me vas a decir que ahora no quieres? – Lucien lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Pues no estaría mal ¿sabes? – Aioria carraspeó y habló alto, para atraer la atención de los dos.

- Fue Mu quien le pegó.

- ... ¿¿Queeeeeeé??? P-pero ... ¿Mu pegando a alguien?? ... eso si que no me cuadra...

- Ya, a mí tampoco. No entiendo por que hizo eso... - la cara del león era un puro interrogante.

- Mmm, bueno, DM se ha metido con todos en algún momento... ¿tal vez ira reprimida? Ja, ja... - Milo levantó sus dos cejas, sobándose la barbilla con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba el codo.

- Sigue sin cuadrarme. – hizo a un lado la mano en su mentón, en un movimiento rápido, como desechando alguna idea – Pero bueno, no puedo entenderlo todo. Bien. ¿Nos vamos ya? Irene debe de estar pensando que ya no la queremos. – Afrodita se levantó despacio, y elegantemente sacudió su melena rubia.

- Ya era hora... - puso sus manos en las rodillas, arqueando la espalda. – se me estaban durmiendo las piernas.

Milo sonrió y descruzó las piernas. Lucien ya había empezado a andar, así que lo siguió esperando que Aioria cerrara la comitiva.

- Chicos... yo no tengo ganas de salir, id vosotros. – el león tenía una sonrisa afectada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?... ¿es que hoy es el día de las rarezas? Mu golpeando a alguien, Aioria quedándose en casa... Solo falta que Camus tome de más. – Milo miraba al cielo como esperando una explicación. - ¡Por Zeus!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja... eso si que me gustaría verlo. Camus borracho. – Lucien tomó a Caballero de Leo de un brazo.

- Pues si quieres verlo, tendrás que venir. – Milo se amarró al otro brazo, mientras Lucien picaba el pecho de Aioria con un dedo insistentemente - ¿Entendiste, gatito superdesarrollado?

- En serio ... no tengo ganas de salir. – Aioria se deshizo del abrazo de ambos. – Por un día que no vaya, no pasa nada. ¿No chicos?

- Oh, venga, no seas sosoooo – Lucien volvió a colgarse de su brazo.

- Ya sé, ya sé!! ... lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de emborracharse y acostarse con otro hombre!! – Aioria miraba fijamente a Milo, con los ojos en rendijas.

- Ja, ja, ja ... ¡Ah! ¡Cierto!! Leoncito, no nos has dicho si eso es verdad...

- Em ... ¿Por qué debería decirles nada? – un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas curtidas por el sol.

- Bueno, por que somos tus amigos, por que somos unos cotillas y por que siempre nos cuentas todo. – Milo también había vuelto a abrazarse a su otro brazo.

- Tú siempre tienes alguna respuesta, ¿verdad, Milo??

- Pues claro, deberías de saberlo, leoncito... Y ahora... ¿te acostaste con un "él" o no?

- Venga Aioria... ¿qué te cuesta? ¿Sí? ¿Nos dirás?

Aioria estaba poniéndose nervioso... y su rostro era como un libro abierto para sus dos amigos. El color de sus mejillas subía de tono cada vez más, y sus ojos no encontraban escapatoria al interrogatorio, por mucho que miraran a cualquier otra parte.

Lucien se apartó un poco, alzando sus ojos, incrédulo ante lo que estaba entendiendo. Milo hizo lo mismo, pero a los pocos segundos su cara cambió totalmente a una de pura alegría.

- ¡¡AIORIAAAA!!! – Los ojos de Milo brillaban en su máxima potencia. El abrazo casi hecho al león al suelo. – ¡Lo sabía!! ¡Es bisexual, como yo!! ¡Te lo dije Lucien!! ¡Tenía razón!!

- ¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA MIOOO!! – Aioria intentaba por todos medios zafarse del escorpión, sin conseguirlo - ¡MILOOO!! ¡FUERA BICHO!!

- ¡Waaaaa!¡De los míoooos!!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Afrodita no podía parar de reír, de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

----

- Bien. – Aldebarán puso sus manos en las rodillas mientras se levantaba, y después sacudió el polvo de su pantalón. – Creo que yo me retiro... Se despiden por mí del trío fantástico, je, je.

- Me parece que no hará falta.

Dohko señaló con la cabeza al lugar hacia donde se habían apartado, hacía ya un tiempo, Aioria, Milo y Afrodita. Los tres caballeros avanzaban hacia ellos con paso firme y decidido. Milo venía en el medio, con una de sus sonrisas de mil vatios, con las que parecía que fuera a comerse el mundo. Afrodita llevaba sus lentes oscuras puestas y sonreía de una manera parecida. Aioria parecía más animado que antes.

Al llegar a la altura de todos, los tres dijeron una sola palabra antes de empezar a atravesar el Templo de Aries sin pararse...

- ¡¡FIESTAAAAAA!!!!

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros sonriendo y después de palmear la espalda a Dohko subió hacia su casa. DM se levantó de repente, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia las escaleras murmurando. Shaka lo vio alejarse, se despidió de los demás con un simple "adiós" y fue con paso vivo hacia DM ... lo alcanzó poco después del recodo.

Dohko emprendió el camino hacia la salida del Santuario silbando y Shura le preguntó a Saga y Aioros, con los que había estado hablando después de que Milo se llevara a Aioria a parte y Afrodita fuera con ellos, que si le ayudaban a cuidar de los "niños", refiriéndose, como no, a los tres santos dorados que se marcharon primero. Saga asintió con la cabeza y después retomó la conversación, mientras Shura y él seguían a Dohko. Aioros se puso la chaqueta y los alcanzó pocos metros después.

Camus se desperezó y miró a Mu, junto al cual había estado hasta el momento, apoyados en el mismo pilar.

- ... - Mu no dijo nada, pero abrió un ojo al notar que aún quedaba alguien allí. Era el Caballero de Acuario.

- ¿Hoy tampoco vienes?

- ... No. – Mu cambió el peso de pie, mirando al suelo.

- ... Bien. – Camus miró hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido los otros, se podía oír la charla de Shura y Saga, junto con algún comentario de Aioros. Y también a Dohko silbando, aunque algo más atenuado.

- ... Hasta mañana. – el carnero subió la mirada, fijándola en Camus. El Caballero de Aries siempre había tenido una mirada clara, pero ahora parecía que algo perturbara su paz... tal vez podría ser el incidente con DeathMask...

- Qué descanses, Mu.

- Qué se diviertan.

Camus cerró la marcha.

----

**pau**: Hola!! Eres la primera persona que me deja un review en !! xD Y es que es el primer fic que subo por estos lares

El segundo capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, así que lo subo ya para que podaís leerlo. Me alegro de que te guste el fic!

**patin**: jaja.. well, lo dulce no le quita lo picante al bicho... y es que una se cansa de siempre leer lo mismo xD Este fic está lleno de rarezas!! Ya lo verás.

Pues la verdad es que es posible que lo hayas leído.. por que está subido en un par de foros y hace poco lo subí a Amor Yaoi.

Bueno sip, tiene su parte dulce... pero tengo que decir que soy más retorcida de lo que hasta ahora he mostrado en la historia.. tu espera y veras ;P


	3. Capítulo 3

Blue Shadow

Capítulo 3.

_aishite subete nakushite  
__soredemo sagashiteta _

_Amando lo perdí todo,  
__pero aún así sigo buscando_

La discoteca aún no se llenaba del todo, pero a Irene se le hacía raro que sus chicos preferidos no hubieran llegado ya. Ellos siempre estaban allí antes de que se llenara por completo la sala.

Irene se encargaba de dejar el local a punto antes de abrir sus puertas. Rellenaba las provisiones de alcohol y vasos de las dos barras, le daba una última barrida a la pista y antes de eso hacía las compras del lugar (bebidas, vasos, hielo...). Así dicho, podía parecer un trabajo algo pesado... pero no lo era en absoluto. Más pesado le parecía cerrar la discoteca... ya que eran ellos los que cerraban caja, le enviaban un mensaje con las compras que debía hacer y limpiaban el local más a fondo. La discoteca abría a las seis de la tarde, los camareros llegaban a partir de las seis y media, el dueño nunca se presentaba antes de la medianoche... y sus tres niños lindos llegaban unos quince minutos antes. Por nada del mundo se perderían el primer trago al que siempre les invitaba cuando el jefe no la veía...

Se había encontrado a Dita esa tarde a primera hora, haciendo sus compras en la tienda de cosméticos. Era gracioso verlo revolver entre los champús, mirando si habían sacado alguno nuevo. Confiaba más en él a la hora de elegir sus "productos para el cuidado de la belleza" (como Dita los llamaba) que en su propia estilista, a la que llevaba visitando casi desde los quince años.

_)) - Buenas tardes linda, ¿se te acabó la mascarilla? – Afrodita se había sobresaltado tanto al escuchar una voz tan cercana, sin haberse percatado de la proximidad de alguien más, que dio un pequeño brinco, llevándose la mano al pecho, como reteniendo su corazón dentro de él. ((_

Irene sonrió al recuerdo. Era muy silenciosa cuando quería, y Dita se enfrascaba tanto en su misión de conseguir los mejores "productos para el cuidado de la belleza" para él y sus allegados que era fácil sorprenderlo en esos momentos.

_)) - ... ¿Cómo haces para darme esos sustos, querida? – habló sorprendido detrás de medio ahogar un grito.((_

Después de compartir un par de bromas, algunas compras y un helado, se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, a cumplir sus obligaciones (que en el caso de Afrodita se reducían a volver a su templo, cenar y prepararse para la salida), con la promesa de encontrarse esa noche temprano... pero Afrodita, Milo y Aioria no estaban allí...

"_Bueno, temprano ya no... pero al menos espero que lleguen_" pensaba Irene mientras servía un par de copas y ordenaba a uno de los camareros que saliera a recoger vasos y botellas.

----

Saga estaba recargado en la pared, con un vaso largo de whisky en la mano. Lo rodó, notando como los hielos chocaban contra el cristal y riendo al recordar la cara de Aioros al tomar un trago de su bebida. Al chico no le gustaba el limón, y era eso con lo que precisamente había hecho la mezcla.

Estaba solo, mirando como Dohko y el guardián de la novena casa bailaban a unos pasos de él. En tan solo unos meses el antiguo maestro Roshi se había adaptado muy bien al ritmo de vida que se lleva en estos tiempos. Bailaba con ritmo, moviéndose suavemente al compás de la música, con un vaso en la mano y aunque pareciera relajado, siempre estaba atento a lo que hacían los demás caballeros.

Aioros estaba bastante animado ese día y bailaba con una sonrisa en la cara, movía su cuerpo de forma sensual y sin ningún pudor. El geminiano suspiró al ver como un chico se acercaba al pequeño para bailar con él. Faltaban tan solo un mes para que Aioros cumpliera 15 años y Saga, con sus 29, se sentía en necesidad de proteger a aquel al cual un día mató.

Muchas veces se culpaba al ver a su joven amigo... si no fuera por sus celos ahora tendrían la misma edad, y daba gracias a Atenea por haber cumplido su pedido de resucitarlo a él también.

Saga se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que fruncía las cejas cuando las levantó. Dohko se había acercado posesivamente hacia Aioros y su mirada hizo retroceder al presunto pretendiente del chico. A todo esto, el arquero no se había dado cuenta de nada... solo le extrañó la forma cómplice en que Dohko le sonreía a Saga y que este estuviera riéndose en su rincón.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – una voz en su oído y el aliento frío que la acompañaba hizo voltear a Saga sorpresivamente.

- ¡Camus!

- Ya sé cual es mi nombre... – el aguador hablaba alto y claro para hacerse oír dentro del local. Saga decidió pasar por alto el comentario y señaló con la cabeza el lugar que ocupaban los dos bailarines.

Aioros tenía una expresión de fastidio poco convincente mientras regañaba a Dohko. Aunque estaban cerca no oían lo que se decían, pero el chino no paraba de reír.

Camus alzó una ceja y se apoyó al lado de Saga mientras miraba hacia la puerta del pub. Los otros cuatro aún no habían entrado.

Miró de nuevo al frente y suspiró. La gente bailaba y se divertía a su alrededor. Él sabía bien que no era capaz de ponerse a bailar sin haber bebido, así que ni lo intentaba. Aunque cierto rubio escorpino siempre lo arrastraba en medio de la pista, con sus dos amigos. En esos momentos Camus se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y mirar intensamente a Milo, pero en cuanto este empezaba, junto con Afrodita, a hablarle por señas y Aioria y él intentaban descifrar que decían, se le olvidaba el enfado.

Milo siempre lo hacía reír con sus tonterías, siempre trataba de distraerlo de alguna manera u otra, haciéndole olvidar que habían más personas cerca.

Frunció aún más su ceño y volvió a suspirar, divisó a Shura, casi en la entrada, avanzando a trompicones entre la gente.

Iba avanzando poco a poco por el concurrido recinto, cuando encontraba a alguien conocido lo saludaba efusivamente y le dedicaba un par de palabras. Raro en el caballero de capricornio, ya que de normal se paraba con todo aquel mínimamente conocido, pero en esos momentos tenía prisa. Llegó en relativamente poco tiempo a su destino.

Asió la manga de Camus con una mano y tiró suavemente de ella, mientras se acercaba a su oído y subía la mano libre hasta la boca para que su voz le llegara más claramente al caballero.

- Se han ido ya a la discoteca.. ya sabes, Irene los debe de estar esperando. – Shura tomó aire y volvió a hablar – Se acaban de ir, si sales ahora les darás alcance...

Al separarse de nuevo el español alzó una ceja, esperando alguna reacción o contestación, pero Camus se limitó a cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otra parte.

Shura frunció el ceño, dispuesto a convencer al arisco acuariano para que fuera tras sus compañeros, ya que de seguro Milo estaría más contento con el pelirrojo a su lado. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca alguien lo abrazó por detrás y lo arrastró hasta la pista. Al voltear vio la sonrisa burlona de Aioros que empezaba a moverse a su alrededor.

Pronto Shura olvidó su cometido de hacía unos momentos y se dispuso a pasarlo bien, saltando y bailando entre el gentío.

----

- Pero Aioria... – reclamaba Milo con voz de niño abandonado

- Nada de peros.. por los dioses, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso...

- ¡Sabes que no te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos digas!! – aseguraba Lucien fervientemente.

Aioria suspiró, cansado de discutir con sus amigos. Sabía bien que lo decían en serio... le exprimirían concienzudamente hasta que les dijera como había ocurrido todo. Abrió los ojos y los miró.

Milo andaba a su lado derecho, con un trozo de pizza en su mano. Como siempre, no había cenado a penas y había optado por comprarse algo de comida en el trayecto hacia la disco. Aquella zona del pueblo estaba llena de bares, pubs y cerca de varias discotecas, así que los fines de semana era fácil encontrar hornos, kioscos e incluso un par de lugares de comida rápida, abiertas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Lucien iba prendido de su brazo izquierdo, obligándolo a andar a un paso medianamente lento... suponía que era algo premeditado para ganar algo de tiempo. Sus lentes oscuras impedían que parte del cabello se le fuera a la cara. Llevaba el abrigo cerrado e impecable.

Aioria suspiró de nuevo.

- Está bien... fue a la salida de la disco... ya sabéis que ese día había bebido un poco más de la cuenta...

- Ja! .. ¿ un poco? .. yo más bien diría un mucho...

- No interrumpas bicho, sigue Simba... – Milo frunció el ceño a la par que Aioria.

- Oye! – dijeron los dos.

- Pero bueno! Síguele! – respondió el guardián de la última casa. Milo se llevó la porción de pizza a la boca y gruñó mientras masticaba el bocado.

- La cuestión.. es que, cuando salí vi a alguien conocido y me acerqué. Tenía el pelo largo y claro... era.. muy atractivo. – Aioria esperó los comentarios de sus amigos, pero increíblemente lo miraban con atención, esperando que continuase – .. y bueno, no recuerdo mucho de esa parte.. solo sé que de repente estábamos en el Santuario y yo estaba pidiéndole a "la chica" que se quedara conmigo... – volvió a dejar que, durante unos segundos, el silencio se estableciera entre ellos – a la mañana siguiente no estaba...

- ¿Y cuando descubriste que era un chico no hiciste nada?

- No Milo, créeme, no tuve tiempo a reaccionar.. además..

- Te lo estabas pasando muy bien, ¿no? – Lucien mostraba una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro.

Aioria miró hacia el cielo nocturno, las luces de neón le impedían observar las estrellas. Ninguno de los tres hablaba, cada cual encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Milo acabó su comida y después de chuparse los dedos con esmero se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel que le habían dado en la pizzería. Se adelantó unos pasos hasta la papelera más próxima y la echó dentro.

Lucien y Aioria habían apretado el paso, así que lo alcanzaron en pocos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada, leoncito?

- ¿Y qué querías que os contara, Milo? Ayer me acosté con un hombre, al cual creo que conozco y encima no lo recuerdo... a parte de que él ni siquiera se esperó a que despertara!!

- ... pareces indignado, gatote... ni que fueras una dama desvirgada por un criminal en la noche!

A Aioria se le subieron los colores, pero ninguno de sus dos compañeros parecieron notarlo, ya que estaban a pocos metros de la puerta de la disco y Milo había echado a correr, dando saltos para saludar a un par de chicas conocidas.

Lucien le dio un codazo y cuando el castaño volteó a mirarlo, le sonreía casi tiernamente.

- Puedes confiar en nosotros, Aioria. Aunque no lo parezca Milo está molesto por que se enteró por boca de otros. Él me dijo que si no nos lo habías contado debía de ser mentira... ¿Qué tal si mañana nos reunimos en mi casa a hora de comer y lo hablamos todo?

El rostro del chico se ensombreció. No había pensado en eso... como se sentirían sus amigos al no decirles nada. No es que no confiara en ellos... solo que había sido un golpe duro para él el tener sexo con otro hombre y disfrutarlo plenamente.

- Nosotros te comprendemos, pero nos duele igual. Entonces.. – Lucien volvió a su habitual tono de broma – ¿qué dices, gato con sobrepeso?

Aioria se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

- Una, que no tengo sobrepeso! .. y dos, que encantado... mañana, en tu casa, al mediodía...

- ¡Entonces mueve el culo y digámosle al bicho! .. seguro que se alegra.

Aioria arrancó de los brazos de las chicas a Milo, las jóvenes se quejaron, pero suspiraron ante la promesa del escorpino de hablar con ellas de nuevo más tarde.

Entraron al hall de la discoteca, sacando el dinero para pagar la entrada. Entonces le comunicaron al chico su decisión de pasar la resaca juntos a la mañana siguiente. Mostraron los billetes comprados al portero mientras seguían hablando e ingresaban a la sala.

Ya era hora de pasarlo bien esa noche.

----

Hola!! Bueno, hasta que el capítulo 3  
Estos tres capítulos ya los tenía escritos, por eso actualicé tan rápido.. Pero de todas formas, intentaré tener el cuarto para la semana próxima.. y si veo que no lo tengo subiré un pequeño aperitivo (el primer capítulo de un Ikki x Hyoga del cual voy escribiendo por el principio del tercer capítulo xD)

Em .. pasó a responder

**Kagome-Black **o Iveth, por lo que veo en la firma .. ¿cómo prefieres que te llamen?  
Well, pues no es de extrañar ver a un aries molesto, como signo de fuego que son normalmente suelen ser bastante ... ¿como decirlo? impulsivos e impetuosos xD Ya avisé que habían muchas rarezas en este fic... pero tranquila, Mu sigue siendo el mismo carnero de eterna sonrisa y gran amabilidad.  
A mi también me encanta Milo y Camus juntos ;P

**cali-kun** Gracias!! Bueno.. la idea de juntar a esos tres surgió por que en la época en la que me surgió la idea del fic siempre íbamos juntas yo (que soy escorpio.. ejem, bueno, mis amigas saintseiyeras juran y perjuran que Milo es mi hermano uúU .. y si es así.. viva el incesto!! nn!!) una amiga que es leo (pero de carácter más calmado que Ikki.. algo así como Aioria.. además es rubia natural xD) y otra que es piscis.. (que tiene.. el lunar de afrodita.. el pelo de afrodita pero en pelirrojo.. y su nombre significa hermosa... además le gustan las flores... por mucho que lo niegue es hermana perdida del caballero de piscis!! XD)... er .. me he desviado mucho del tema XD .. Bueno, en resumen, tenía delante de mis ojos la prueba de que esa amistad podía ser posible!!  
Además, ya dije que Milo seguía siendo el ligón.. pero en este caso es un pendón virgen! .. una contradicción en si mismo, como buen escorpino ;P  
Y el inadaptado es DM .. aunque tiene sus motivos para ser así u  
Mu no es violento.. solo que hay veces en los que uno se cansa de aguantar.. y Mu no tiene tanta paciencia como Shaka.. o Aldebaran o.o

**Nebyura** mm .. cuando he visto tu nic he dicho "_esta chica me suena_" .. y después de mirar tu profile me di cuenta de que... ¡¡Tu escribiste "Vivir sin ti"!! noñ Me gustó mucho ese fic!! ehem .. pasando a otros asuntos..  
A Mu.. que le pasó.. mm .. me estan entrando ganas de contarlo, ya que en este fic no se aclara eso.. Pero no es tan difícil de adivinar xD ... Además aquí DM es un inadaptado social que se pasa la vida metiéndose con todo dios... así que como dijo Milo.. tal vez fuera rabia contenida.. o tal vez no..  
Sí!! A mi también me gustaría salir con ellos de fiesta!! XD Aunque teniendo a amigos con los cuales hago una "Athena Exclamation" contra otra en medio de la discoteca.. no sé yo si sería muy diferente XD .. Además, muchas de las pequeñas manías de Milo que veréis en el fic son propias de mi .. (a la que se le olvida cenar y se compra una pizza al lado de las torres, camino a Deseo soy yo!! XD.. igual que lo de chuparse los dedos y luego limpiarse las manos.. o lo de meterse en una conversación aún después de haber dicho que callarías.. etc etc..).

**N3gRa** Hola!! Sí, sí.. hay más parejas en el fic.. ojos expertos ya habrán visto alguna que otra.. (por ejemplo, mencioné que tres caballeros conocen el nombre verdadero de Afrodita y solo menciono a dos.. pero bueno, no es el único con novio xD).  
Aviso.. este fic está totalmente pensado.. y no lo voy a cambiar aunque me pidan.. claro, que tiene una continuación, que no se centrara tanto en Milo, si no que divagará un poco más en el resto de caballeros, aunque solo escribiré la continuación si a la gente le gustó el fic..  
Em .. sobre lo de Mu.. piensa lo que quieras.. aunque ya sabes, piensa mal y acertarás xD

**pau** Holas de nuevo!! nn .. pues aquí ya subí el tercero, aunque tendras que esperar un poco más para el cuarto xD Espero que te siga gustando la historia  
Un saludo nos vemos!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

_mamoritsuzukeru koto no utsukushisa  
__sore wa tada no maboroshi _

_La grandeza de proteger a alguien  
__es tan solo una ilusión _

Estaba de espaldas a la barra, frotando un vaso enérgicamente. Cuando una mano le tocó el hombro volteó con cara de enfado y respondió secamente.

– ¡Qué? ... – parpadeó un par de veces y dejó el vaso junto con otros que, como ese, estaban ya más que limpios – ... ¡Malditos!

Irene se apresuró a salir de su pequeño encierro para abrazar al rubio sonriente que había llamado su atención.  
Milo la esperó con los brazos abiertos, apretando el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo con fuerza y cariño una vez que esta le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.  
Aún sin separarse del abrazo preguntó a todos en general.

– ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – se separó para besar repetidas veces la mejilla izquierda de Milo, haciéndole reír – ya .. podía .. esperaros!

La chica se separó de él, aunque seguía con las manos en sus hombros y el escorpión la tomaba por los codos.

– Sufrimos un pequeño altercado antes de venir.. – empezó el rubio. Irene frunció el ceño.  
– ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que...?  
– Antes .. Irene .. – cortó Aioria – Deathmask estuvo molestando en el Santuario ..  
– Ah .. – respondió tranquilamente la chica, que se lanzó a los brazos de Aioria, para saludarlo efusivamente – ¿pero ha venido?  
– No – esta vez hablaba Milo – se quedó en casa.

Un carraspeo sonó detrás de los tres. Irene sacudió su larga melena castaña cuando giró la cabeza al oír increíblemente, puesto que el nivel de la música era muy elevado, la suave tos.  
Abrió los ojos a la par que la boca. Poco después, empezó a dar saltitos nerviosos mientras ella y la persona que la había puesto en ese estado alterado gritaban de felicidad.

– Aaaaah! .. Irene! Linda! – Afrodita estiró los brazos, abrazando a la chica que apenas hacía unas horas había visto – Aaah!  
– Dita! Dita! Aaaah! – la joven correspondió al abrazo y poco después se separó, tomándolo de las manos. – Aaaaw! ... me encanta tu pelo! Estás tan linda como siempre!  
– Tu estás más linda que yo!  
– SOY más linda que tu – replicó separándose del todo y luciendo una pose sensual y una sonrisa torcida – pero ese no es el caso!

Irene volvió a su puesto tras el mostrador, sacando cuatro vasos largos y poniendo un solo hielo en cada uno

– ¿Ya tomaron algo por ahí? – Aioria apoyó los codos en la barra antes de responder.  
– Nooo ... estos dos – señalaba a los otros chicos, que sonreían inocentemente a sus lados – estaban empeñados en venir aquí directamente... Ouch ¿por qué me has pegado?

Irene aún tenía agarrado el cuello de la botella con que había arremetido contra la cabeza del león y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Porque no me quieres! .. – empezó a quitarle el tapón - ¿qué tu no querías venir?  
– Pues hoy hemos tenido que arrastrarlo .. – Milo se apoyaba en un codo a la derecha de Aioria, y la otra mano descansaba en su cadera – un poco más y se queda.  
– ¿Y cómo es eso? – la joven servía los vasos sin siquiera mirarlos – Algo me dice que el italiano tuvo que ver...  
– ¿Intuición femenina?  
– Tu deberías saber que sí tenemos, Dita. – Irene usaba un tono de broma mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacía la mezcla. - ¿Qué pasó?  
– Nada que merezca la pena contar .. – replicaba Aioria hablando pausadamente.

Milo le hizo señas, haciéndole saber que se lo diría más tarde. La camarera arrastró las copas hasta que quedaron cerca de las manos de los chicos. Levantaron sus vasos y brindaron por una buena noche.

----

Shura entró poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza, sacudiendo su pelo, librándolo de la pequeña capa de agua de la que se había cubierto por la repentina llovizna fina y fría que había caído justo cuando se dirigían a la discoteca.  
Se dispuso a la ardua tarea de encontrar uno de los tres chicos que habían constituido la avanzadilla del grupo y para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue a uno de ellos. Aunque claro, no era tan raro que Afrodita estuviera bailando en el podium del centro de la pista de baile.

Contento por no tener que buscar más, empezó a trazar su camino hasta el Caballero de Piscis, moviéndose al ritmo de la música hacia él. Saludó a un par de chicos, pero no se paró a preguntar y en cuanto estuvo a la altura del podium, puso sus manos en él y se impulsó con ellas, subiendo con facilidad.  
Tomó la cintura del chico entre sus manos y este, creyéndose que era uno de sus múltiples acosadores intentó zafarse, pero la particular risa de Shura y la vuelta que le dio, dejándolo de frente a él lo hicieron detener sus intentos y empezar a darle golpes en el hombro al español, que aumentaba sus carcajadas por momentos.

----

– Jajajaja! – seguía riendo Dohko, viendo como Saga intentaba recuperar su abrigo – Déjalo, Saga, no lo conseguirás, ese niño es más testarudo que tu.  
– ¡Dohko! – refunfuñó Aioros, haciendo un puchero aprovechando sus rasgas aún medio infantiles – Muero de frío!  
– ... Te aprovechas de mi... – musitó el hombre mayor, dejando de tironear de la prenda y dejándola sobre los hombros del chico, que sonrió pérfido escondido tras la tela gruesa del abrigo negro de Saga - ... pero esto me lo cobró... – siguió hablando tan sólo para si mismo – como que me llamo Saga, que me lo cobro...  
– ¿Decías algo Saga? – preguntó Aioros con un retintín de triunfador.  
– ¡Ashú! – estornudó el rubio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y frotando sus antebrazos, consiguiendo más risas de sus dos acompañantes y mirándolos todo lo mal que podía en ese momento.

----

Aioria suspiró profundamente, rodando los ojos. Desde que se había separado de Milo y Lucien una chica de aspecto risueño y decidido venía siguiéndolo y ya era la tercera vez que le decía, cada oportunidad menos educadamente, que no iba a bailar con ella, que tampoco la iba a invitar a una copa, que no hacía falta que lo invitara ella y que no, no fumaba.

----

Hacía un rato que Camus había entrado en el local y lejos de empezar a buscar a Shura, con el cual había llegado, pero que lo había perdido mientras él compraba la entrada y el español entraba al local, había preferido alejarse un poco de toda persona conocida y encontrar un poco de "_paz espiritual_", yéndose directo a la barra y pidiendo su primera copa de la noche, que bebió en dos tragos largos.

– Lo has visto ya.

Las palabras de Irene se escucharon perfectamente por encima del volumen de la música. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
Milo frunció el cejo, sonriendo de lado sin humor.

– ¿Noche de cacería?

Preguntó la chica cerca de su oído, agarrando el vaso vacío que había más cerca de ella.  
El griego asintió desganado, observando la melena pelirroja que resalta entre las figuras danzantes delante de él.  
Ya hacía casi un par de meses que Camus no iba en busca de una chica con la que pasar una noche y aplacar sus hormonas revueltas.

Milo y Camus nunca habían comentado nada sobre lo que él titulaba "_Noches de Cacería_", pero en cambio recordaba una frase que una vez Camus le dijo.

"_Mi Maestro me enseñó que para poder pensar con claridad tengo que darle salida a mis impulsos, no reprimirlos, pero también saber controlarlos y no dejarme llevar por ellos."_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente, con el mismo tono infantil en el que un día fueron pronunciadas. En aquella época Milo no entendió muy bien el significado de la frase, pero ahora podía aplicarla a aquel hecho sin miedo a equivocarse.

Dejó escapar el aire por su nariz, sin prisa alguna y aumentando la tensión de su frente. Enarcó las cejas y se giró en el momento en el que Camus tomó de la cintura a una chica bastante alta de larga melena castaño claro y ondulada.

– Irene... – pronunció mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la camarera, que estaba atendiendo un pedido a su derecha – ¿me pones un...?

La chica no lo dejó continuar, alzando la mano y pidiéndole que esperara su turno. Milo apoyó los dos codos en la barra y dejó caer su cabeza en sus puños, adoptando un gesto de desesperación, aburrimiento y frustración.  
Irene no pudo evitar reírse al verlo así.

Golpeó con poca suavidad la cabeza de Milo con una botella vacía de cerveza, de todas formas no le hizo mucho daño, aunque de igual manera, el chico, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, sobándose la cabeza.  
Apretó los labios y las cejas, haciendo reír aún más a la camarera, que sacudía su melena castaña al ritmo de sus movimientos de cabeza.

Irene apoyó el vientre en la barra, abarcando con sus brazos los hombros y parte de la espalda del griego, abrazándolo con cariño y hablándole cerca del oído para hacerse notar.

– No Milo, ya bebiste suficiente – su tono cambió a uno más suave, aunque igual de alto -. Hoy no te dejaré emborracharte.

El abrazo terminó y un ligero pellizco en la mejilla lo hizo sonreír primeramente sin ganas, pero después de que la chica le guiñara un ojo, cómplice, sabedora de todo lo que el chico sentía y pasaba, la sonrisa en el rostro acanelado del Caballero de la Octava Casa, pasó a una más tierna y agradecida.

De pronto cambió su expresión totalmente a una de molestia.

Tendría que quedarse toda la noche allí sentado sino quería tener que ver como Camus se marchaba con cual fuera su conquista esa noche.

----

– ¡Noooo! – pataleaba Aioros en uno de los sofás que estaban por el fondo de la discoteca - ¡Sagaaaa! – protestó, presentando su mejor cara de niño dulce e inocente.

Saga se reía entre dientes. Había arrastrado allí al chico travieso desde que entraron y en toda la noche no lo había dejado moverse.  
Aioros moría por bailar, pero aunque se quejara por su situación actual, realmente prefería quedarse a cumplir su pequeño castigo.

----

Dohko bostezó, palmeando la ancha espalda de Aioria y riéndose cansado por lo que este le contaba.

– ¡Sí, claro¡Te ríes por que tu no estabas en mi situación!  
– Ya, chico, ya.  
– ¡Era acoso! – el chino explotó en una carcajada sincera - ¡Qué no te rías!

Dohko trató de calmarse, sabedor de la hora que era y que se encontraban fuera del recinto de la discoteca, caminando a paso lento para tomar el camino de vuelta al Santuario, el mismo camino que habían visto tomar a Shura y Afrodita poco antes.

El Caballero de Libra paró sus pasos, mirando hacia un recodo, donde una figura esbelta parecía esperar a alguien.  
Sonrió con ternura y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente.

– Aioria... – murmuró antes de darle otro par de palmadas en la espalda, ensanchar su sonrisa y subir la altura de su voz – Creo que volveré solo!  
– ¿Qué? .. pero qué refunfu.. – su vista se encontró con la persona que ahora se paraba en medio de la calzada y subía una mano para apartar un mechón de su cara – ñas ..

Sin más, el rejuvenecido Caballero empezó a andar a paso ligero, inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo poco antes de cruzar miradas con esa persona.

Aioria dio un par de pasos hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño al ver de quien se trataba y soltando el aire despacio.

– Tu...

----

Se sentía extraño.

Demasiado extraño a su parecer.

Era cierto que cuando buscaba compañía por una noche solía beber una copa o dos de más, para facilitarse a él mismo la tarea, deshaciéndose un poco de su frío carácter.  
Pero después de bailar con un par de chicas se había dado cuenta de que no era estar con alguna de ellas lo que buscaba y por lo que estaba bebiendo cada vez más de la cuenta.

Sus pies lo llevaron dando vueltas por todo el recinto, evitando la barra más grande sin darse cuenta de ello. Suspiraba repetidamente y volvía a pedir otro trago.  
Su mente intentaba trabajar lo más rápidamente que podía con todo aquel tráfico etílico en su sangre.

No sabía que hora era, pero sus pasos eran más apresurados y se chocaba menos con los ocupantes de la pista de baile.  
Su pecho ardía, su cabeza dolía y su garganta se notaba seca.  
Notaba que se movía con movimientos torpes, pero su mente se nublaba cada vez más, olvidando el dato y empezando a buscar algo desesperadamente, no sabía el que... sólo que tenía que encontrarlo.

----

Milo suspiró pesadamente, si hubiera sabido en un principio que la noche iba a ser así, mejor se habría quedado en casa.  
Ninguno de los camareros le había servido una bebida alcohólica, pero agradeció que le dieran tema de conversación, o haría ya casi un par de horas que se habría ido.

Resopló de nuevo y casi se cae del taburete donde estaba sentado al ser abrazado impetuosamente por la espalda.

– ¿Pero qué..? – preguntó intentando zafarse del abrazo.  
– ¡Milo! – gritó una voz, exageradamente aguda y con demasiada alegría – Te encontré.

Las dos últimas palabras las habían pronunciado casi arrastrándolas, pero igualmente con una alegría impresa que era claramente auténtica.  
No reconocía la voz, pero se le hacía familiar y tuvieron que pasar bastantes segundos desde que el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de su amigo francés apareciera por su lado hasta que relacionara aquella cara con la persona a la que correspondía.

----

Em ... me parece que he tardado un poco en subirlo... La verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero no lo había subido por la vagancia que me da editarlo -.-U .. Pero aquí está! .. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

**patin **Hola! .. Jajaja! XD Anda que... pues no sé, la comparación es así ;P Pues mira que me costó, Saga no es uno de los personajes con quien me sienta más agusto a la hora de escribir, siempre pienso que no voy a saber describir bien lo que hace y/o piensa. te dice bien entonces ese algo xD jeje.. Ahora me toca a mi hacerlos sufrir ovo .. bien, en el próximo capítulo no, aún no... A mi no me molestan! Me agradan mucho! .. La verdad, estaba pensando en retirarme un poco (no sin antes terminar los que tengo empezados), pero no me dejan! XD

**luna-wood** Wenas o.o Me halaga que pienses eso. ¡Jaja! .. Pues realmente yo tampoco, pero mira, así salió en este fic. ¿Ligera? xD Creo que es bastante evidente ;P Aios! Y gracias por el review!

**pau** Hola! xD! Ya esperaba tu review! Gracias por el comentario! Pues .. o.o realmente .. hay un par de parejas que aún no salen... aunque creo que no saldrán, en este fic al menos. Si le hago continuación, quien sabe XD

**Paula Moonlight** oa oa! A todos les parece raro eso¿por qué será? xD Pues bien, no es tan dfícil de saber, aunque en el quinto y último capítulo no sale (hay un epílogo! tranquila! XD). Oigo o.o Nah! Sólo que necesitaba situar a todo el mundo, pero sigue siendo principalmente un Milo/Camus.

**Shadir** A mi me pareció un poco soso, la verdad... solo es un poco de transición, y este capítulo igual, el plato fuerte viene en el quinto. Sí, que yo sepa, nunca nadie ha puesto a esos tres de amigos. Bueno, es que me baso en los colores del manga para hacer este fic. Igual, Milo tiene el pelo rubio también y Aioria es castaño muy claro, más bien rubio.

**Koori-hime** YO¿Qué quieres de mi? XD Weno, el caso es que todo queda en familia, no? XD ...Yo juré que terminaría este fic y Yo lo acabaré o.ó .. Yo te lo aseguro! ... weno, vale, quito el modo fénix, que no paro de decir "yo" o-oU .. No creo que más que yo misma! XD .. Me lo imaginaba mientras lo redactaba y me daba la risa que no veas! Yo tb sé por que dices lo que dices XD Recuerda que soy tu hermana O.Ó! Serás! XD Ala tira, weno o.o .. ya nos leemos XD

**Mi Koushiro Yamato** OoÓ ...wa! semociona por recibir un review de tu Hola! Posi .. o.o .. para que negarlo? .. se me olvidó publicarlo XDUu ... Pero aquí está .. y voy a ir publicando más fics que he escrito y no he puesto aquí aún ... No creo que a estas alturas sea un secreto ya... tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de ocultarlo completamente. Sí, son tontos! .. muy tontos! .. les daré una paliza a ambos! .. weno, no xD que me ensucio las manos y me canso y no es plan. Ya... realmente es así, pero .. como que siente que si lo hace se notarán demasiado sus sentimientos y eso el da miedo. Nah, Dohko solo ejerce de hermano mayor de todos ellos... pero bueno, creo que aquí se deja ver un poquito más sobretodo eso, ne? Mmm .. más bien diría que Shura no tiene problemas en ser franco y que lo que conoce son los sentimientos de Milo. Además que tiene buena intición el chico. Pronto... pronto... tengo que decir que realmente este fic lo empecé en ... pues hace como más de dos años y que siempre lo he tenido todo planificado. Sólo queda un capítulo y un epílogo. Pero BS me gusta repensarlo antes de escribirlo, hay muchas cosas que decir y mucho que dejar ver para tener una base para la continuación del fic, que ni siquiera tengo pensado del todo... pero bueno -o- .. Em .. eso XD! Aio!


	5. Capítulo 5

Blue Shadow

Capítulo 5.

_~ kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa sae_

_mamoru koto mo dekizu tada kurushii dake ~_

_*Si no puedo proteger tu fuerza y tu bondad_

_sólo queda el dolor *_

No había sido fácil desplazarse hasta el Santuario con un Camus borracho a cuestas. Realmente, Milo nunca había sospechado que esa situación se diera algún día, en cambio Camus sí que había cargado con él un par de veces hasta dejarlo acostado con la ropa puesta en la habitación de invitados de la Undécima Casa.

Eso era algo que siempre le intrigó.

Era verdad que su Templo estaba bastante más cerca de la entrada, pero también que el de Camus era bastante más tranquilo. Él no tenía por vecinos a Dohko, el cual nunca parecía sufrir resaca y se despertaba demasiado temprano para el gusto del griego, y a Aioros, que siempre armaba algún que otro escándalo antes de la hora de comer.

Desde el primer día en que empezaron a salir de fiesta, Milo había ido a dormir al penúltimo templo, incluso si Camus no los acompañaba. El rubio simplemente aparecía a las tantas de la madrugada y emprendía a porrazos con la puerta hasta que el francés abría somnoliento.

Esto había provocado un par de discusiones entre ambos, pero todo quedó zanjado cuando Camus le hizo entrega a su amigo de una copia de las llaves de la parte privada de su Casa.

La excusa que había puesto Milo la primera vez que se quedó allí fue que al día siguiente estaría demasiado cansado como para subir desde Escorpio hasta Piscis sin dejarse caer por el camino. Y es que al chico le encantaba estorbar al autodenominado más bello Caballero de toda la orden, eso incluía visitarlo "_El día de resaca_" después de la comida. Molestia en la que Aioria lo acompañaba.

Cuando Milo pisó el suelo del Octavo Templo estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia su habitación y dejar caer el cuerpo de Camus en su propia cama, pero al recordar que él no tenía otro sitio donde dormir se lo pensó dos veces.

"_Un esfuerzo más, Caballero, ¡así descansarás en un cómodo colchón como te mereces!_"

El rubio puso todo su empeño en subir las escaleras, llevando a cuestas a un francés más inconsciente que dormido. Pero para su suerte, o no, Camus salió de su sopor cuando acababa de atravesar la Casa custodiada por Shura.

Y aunque el pelirrojo no daba pie con bola y casi cayeron más de cuatro veces, momento en que el griego dejó de contar, dio gracias a que al menos no tenía que llevar todo el peso sobre su espalda.

- Camus... venga, un poco más –instaba el chico, contento de estar caminando sobre las baldosas de mármol del templo–. Sólo... un poco más.

- .. ja... jajaja.

Milo bufó frustrado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

"¿_Y ahora de que se ríe este?_"

Camus simplemente no podía parar de reír, dentro de su mente embotada por el alcohol y los desbordados sentimientos que lo invadían y no podía controlar, todo aquello le parecía un tanto irónico.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a Milo?

¿Cuántos años había pasado imperturbablemente a su lado?

Y en todo ese tiempo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo que estaba sucediendo iba de ocurrir, lo habría tachado, como mínimo, de loco.

Llegaron a duras penas hasta la puerta de la parte privada del Templo de Acuario.

Milo dejó a Camus apoyado en la pared mientras buscaba las llaves entre los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo, encontrando las cosas más estrambóticas e insospechadas que pudiera llevar un joven de su edad allí. Y la mayoría, debía decir, eran objetos que en su momento le pidieron Irene o Lucien que guardara por ellos.

Después de dar con el sencillo llavero y volver a guardar todo en su sitio, prometiéndose como tantas de otras veces devolver los bártulos a sus respectivos dueños, abrió la puerta.

Al girarse no pudo más que enarcar una ceja y reprimir una risa que empezaba a punzar en su garganta. Camus se había dejado arrastrar hasta el suelo y seguía riendo, pero ahora lo hacía como un niño pequeño que estaba tramando alguna travesura. Jugaba con su pelo y reía, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

El rubio se agachó a su lado, pasando su brazo por la espalda del francés.

- ¿Me vas a contar que es tan gracioso? –preguntó, sentado a su lado- ¿O tendré que imaginármelo?

- Sssh –replicó el otro, medio riendo mientras hablaba–. Es, es... jiji... no puedo... no, aquí no... jejeje, te lo contaré dentro.

El griego se asombró y de repente empezó a preguntarse que tal se comportaba él cuando bebía más de la cuenta, aunque se recordó a si mismo que nunca, aunque fuera muy bebido, había estado fuera del control de sus actos. Aunque sí, tal vez, mucho más alegre y estúpido de lo que normalmente se dejaba ver.

Camus lo miraba de una forma extraña, esperando el momento apropiado para contarle su diablura.

Entraron como pudieron, aunque a mitad de pasillo la risa contenida de Milo y las pequeñas carcajadas de Camus terminaron por hacerlos caer a los dos cuando el segundo trató de andar solo, apoyándose en la pared y tropezó con sus propios pies, sosteniéndose de su amigo que con las convulsiones de la risa que acababa de explotar en su boca no reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarse a ningún lado.

A gatas, la forma más segura que pudieron encontrar, avanzaron por el corredor tratando de adelantarse el uno al otro, entorpeciendo la marcha de ambos y aumentando las risas.

Milo se declaró ganador cuando tomó la manilla de la puerta, pero Camus tiró de su manga y abrió incorporándose sobre sus rodillas. De todas formas, el rubio se había sentado, apoyando su espalda en la pared y calmando su respiración.

El francés se puso de pie, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Entras? –preguntó con una sonrisa tan poco habitual como bella en los labios.

- No, no. Yo... –el griego desvió su mirada hacia la otra parte del pasillo, nervioso– Iré a mi cuarto –habló, señalando la puerta contigua con la cabeza–. Ya hablaremos mañana, si eso.

Camus intentó una mueca de regaño, como siempre que Milo proclamaba la habitación para invitados como suya, aunque no le salió tan sombría como de costumbre. Seguidamente volvió a insistir.

- Venga...

Milo descubrió en ese instante que cuando Camus fruncía las cejas y se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de parecer adorable e irresistible, lo conseguía. Y no sólo eso.

Las reacciones de Milo fueron muy obvias para el propio rubio. Demasiado. Mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La sobrecarga de sonrisas y acciones extrañas en Camus le habían hecho mella y le fue imposible no sonrojarse al ver el mohín del francés, que estaba decidido a hacerlo pasar a su cuarto a como diera lugar.

- Va...

Milo abrió la boca, pero la discusión que tenía consigo mismo hizo que su lengua no supiera muy bien si tratar de pronunciar un "_Sí_" o un "_No_", así que se trabó sin conseguir nada más claro que un balbuceo incierto. Agachó la cabeza, enroscando uno de sus bucles con un dedo y observó los pequeños destellos dorados que reflejaba su cabello.

No sabía del todo el porque, pero estaba seguro de que decidiera lo que decidiera terminaría arrepintiéndose. Y arrepentirse no era algo que le gustara hacer a Milo.

Suspiró y tomó en cuenta rápidamente las dos opciones, mientras tanto Camus tocaba suavemente con su rodilla el hombro del griego, instándole a seguirlo dentro de la habitación; empezaba a impacientarse.

El análisis fue rápido pero convincente. Después de todo, esta sería, probablemente, la única oportunidad que tendría de pasar la noche en la misma cama que su amigo.

Había imaginado cientos de veces como se abrazaría a su cuerpo si tuviera la ocasión de acercarse más a él. Había soñado con sus brazos envolviéndolo cariñosamente, había pensado en provocar ese contacto más de una vez, aunque fueran sus manos de amigo las que se situaran en la espalda de Camus y no las del frustrado amante.

Lo había pensado tantas veces que no tuvo que pensarlo una más.

Se levantó, aún sin tenerlas todas consigo, pero dispuesto a encontrarlas dentro de esa habitación. Al menos de momento.

Camus lo tomó de la manga, casi arrastrándolo entre pequeñas risas que sonaban divertidas e inocentes. Milo se dejo llevar, cerrando la puerta con el talón cuando el pelirrojo lo soltó y siguió su camino hacia la cama, bajando el tono de su risa.

Cuando Milo se volvió Camus se había dejado caer encima del colchón bocabajo y seguía riendo, aunque más suavemente. Su espalda subía al compás del sonido que escapaba de entre sus dientes.  
El rubio dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él.

Iba a dormir allí. Iba a dormir con él. Se despojó del abrigo poco a poco y lo dejó sobre el sillón que había al lado de la estantería rinconera, justo a su derecha.

Avanzó un poco más y observó a su amigo intensamente. Se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba con atención, un suave rubor tiñendo sus mejillas habitualmente pálidas y sus ojos como brillantes rubíes, reluciendo en la semipenumbra de la madrugada.

Iba a dormir con un borracho.

Se dio la vuelta, suspirando frustrado. Si había tenido la intención oculta de confesarle sus sentimientos de alguna forma sutil y reservada, esa intención se acababa de quebrar.

Llevó sus manos hasta la parte de atrás del cuello de su jersey y tiró de él, quitándoselo sin mayor problema. No pensaba arrugar su ropa durmiendo con ella –hoy no, estaba demasiado sobrio- teniendo a su disposición los pijamas de Camus. Sonrió travieso al pensar que iba a dormir no sólo con su amor platónico de toda la vida, sino también usando sobre su piel la ropa de este.  
Entonces algo lo sorprendió.

- ¡Buh! -oyó a la par que dos ojos muy abiertos aparecían en su campo de visión, llenándolo todo.

- ¡Ah! -respondió en el mismo idioma.

Sus movimientos lo guiaron hacia la cama en un salto certero, haciendo que se agarrara a una de las vigas de madera que sostenían el dosel de la cama del Caballero de Acuario con brazos y piernas.

Camus seguía riendo, esta vez con más saña, divertido con el pequeño susto y la reacción tan expresiva del rostro de Milo. Se acercó a su amigo, que ya había bajado las piernas del pilar, pero seguía abrazado a él con los brazos, aún con el jersey a la altura de sus codos.

Milo salió de detrás de su escondite, frunciendo el ceño, sin acabar de fiarse del extraño comportamiento de Camus, achacándolo al alcohol y recordando que no debía dejarlo beber tanto de nuevo.

Terminó de sacarse la prenda, mirando hacia atrás cuando la dejo a los pies de la cama. Justo entonces la sonrisa de Camus se amplió, volviéndose más felina y oscura. Para cuando Milo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sus rodillas habían chocado contra el borde del lecho.

Camus lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Milo levantó una mano, rascándose la barbilla con nerviosismo. Las manos de Camus frotaron su torso y se perdieron un poco más allá, empujando el jersey para ayudarle a deshacerse de él. Mientras tanto, apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, canturreando algo cerca de su oído.

- ¿Camus? -preguntó Milo, no muy seguro de todo aquello.

El pelirrojo no solía rechazar el contacto físico, pero era extraño que lo buscara y más de aquella manera. Camus movió la cabeza, apoyando los labios en la espalda de Milo y dejando un beso perezoso allí.

La piel del rubio se erizó y notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban tanto que podrían confundirse con el pelo de su amigo.

Camus acarició los brazos de Milo y agarró los pectorales con los dedos separados, abarcando toda la extensión del músculo. Mordió el hombro del griego que se removió inquieto.

- No bromees conmigo... -habló, siendo lo primero que le había venido en mente. No queriendo alimentar una esperanza que sería devastadora para él de no tener una oportunidad real.

- No bromeo... -dijo antes de reírse y dejarse caer hacia atrás, llevándose a Milo con él.

Milo intentó incorporarse, pero Camus se agarró con piernas y brazos. Rodaron por la cama, golpeándose con el pilar del dosel al menos dos veces.

La risa de Camus era contagiosa y Milo se terminó relajando, pensando que aquel comportamiento se debía al alcohol, pero que no tenía porque ser malo.

Cuando se cansaron por todo el ejercicio, terminaron de costado, uno frente al otro. Las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrosadas. Camus tenía una sonrisita pequeña en el rostro y Milo se frotó los brazos al notar el frescor de la noche sobre su piel desnuda.

Camus adelantó una mano, atrapando un rizo con ella. Tiró de él y se movió para hacer chocar sus frentes despacio. El francés cerró los ojos y Milo pensó que sus rostros nunca habían estado tan cerca.

El corazón del rubio latía con fuerza, ensordeciéndolo. Un suspiro de Camus lo sobresaltó y se movió un poco, dispuesto a robarle un pijama como excusa para alejarse un poco de él.

El pelirrojo reaccionó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Milo y tumbándolo sobre la cama, reclinándose sobre él. Milo intentó levantarse una vez más, pero Camus lo bloqueó eficientemente.

-Quédate acá.

Camus enredó uno de los rizos de Milo en un dedo, llevándolo hasta su nariz para olerlo. Milo parpadeó confuso. El griego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la sonrisa ladina de Camus le hizo tartamudear antes de poder decir algo coherente.

-Sería mejor qué...

-¿Es que no quieres dormir conmigo?

Milo miró hacia arriba, huyendo de los ojos de Camus. Su mente se resistía a la idea de ser herido y se repetía una y otra vez que las cosas entre ellos eran imposibles. Que una vez admitida aquella verdad universal no había marcha atrás. Y cambiar ese pequeño detalle podría ser desastroso.

Justo cuando una de sus neuronas levantó la voz para añadir un pero, el aliento alcohólico de Camus dio de lleno en la nariz de Milo, recordándole el estado de su amigo. El rubio se desanimó de repente y clavó sus ojos en los del francés.

-Camus -empezó-. Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices.

-Jajaja... -se rió el pelirrojo por lo bajo- Bueno, un poco...

Camus soltó el pelo de Milo para acariciar la mejilla del griego, resbalando sus dedos por el cuello y hacia abajo, deleitándose con los movimientos del tórax debido a la respiración que se entrecortaba por momentos. Camus movió las piernas, chocando su muslo contra Milo suavemente, frotándolo contra él.

Milo balbuceó de nuevo, sintiendo a su cuerpo reaccionar por la cercanía.

-Por favor... -pidió- No me hagas esto.

Las manos de Milo subieron hasta los hombros de Camus, que se rió por el mohín de incomodidad del otro.

-¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? -preguntó de repente- ¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo? Aquí... así...

Camus se inclinó para besar la frente de Milo. Seguía moviendo su muslo contra la entrepierna de Milo, que empezaba a reaccionar sin pensar demasiado debido a la excitación física y mental.

-Claro que me gusta estar contigo. -confesó.

Las manos de Milo bajaron por los brazos de Camus hasta buscar los costados de su cuerpo y empezaron a acariciar la zona de arriba a abajo, notando como el movimiento de Camus había pasado a ser circular.

-¿Entonces no te irás, verdad?

Camus besó la mejilla derecha de Milo.

-P-pero... -protestó Milo, notando un brillo de racionalidad en medio de la nube en la que estaba flotando en ese mismo momento.

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Camus, besando esta vez la mejilla izquierda.

Milo se arqueó, sin saber muy bien si estaba buscando intensificar el contacto o escapar de él. Camus hociqueó en su cuello, lamiéndolo antes de que la espalda de Milo volviera a tocar el colchón.

Milo y Camus volvieron a quedar cara a cara. Milo encogió los hombros y atrapó la tela de la camiseta del pelirrojo entre sus puños.

-Pero creo que tú no quieres dormir.

La risa fresca de Camus invadió la estancia. El francés puso todo su peso sobre Milo y golpeó la nariz del griego suavemente con un dedo.

-Crees bien.

El brillo burlón en los ojos de Camus lo agarró por sorpresa y Milo parpadeó. Pero más por sorpresa le vino el beso apretado de Camus y sus manos posesivas deshaciéndose del pantalón molesto de Milo.

Dos acciones que marcarían el cambio de ruta de una noche, de una relación y de dos vidas.


	6. Epílogo

Blue Shadow

_Epílogo._

Camus se desperezó en la cama, estirando sus músculos desnudos debajo de las sábanas.

-Hmn... -pronunció entre dientes, notando el paladar seco- Uf.

Estrelló una mano contra la frente con demasiada fuerza, quejándose por lo poco apropiadas que eran sus acciones.  
Se dio la vuelta, enrollándose con el edredón y pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso para liberarse. Al final quedó bocabajo, sin nada que tapase su piel. Su respiración se normalizó, pero el fuego en su pecho no se apagaba. Y el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando.

Se incorporó de repente, frunciendo el ceño despeinado. Juraría que se había traído consigo todo el ruido de la discoteca en la que estuvo anoche, pero la mañana parecía perfecta más allá de sus ventanas.  
Volvió a fruncir las cejas. ¿Por qué brillaba tanto la luz del sol?

Se restregó la cara mientras recordaba, gimiendo frustrado.

"_Anoche bebí demasiado._"

Se frotó los brazos al sentir el aire matutino demasiado fresco. Él no solía dormir desnudo y le pareció demasiado extraño el desorden del suelo, lleno de prendas.  
Suspirando se acercó al borde de la cama, pensando que ya que estaba despierto comería algo para ver si así la resaca lo dejaba un poquito en paz.

Mientras recogía la ropa y la dejaba más o menos doblaba encima de una silla empezó a pensar, intentando llenar los huecos de la noche que dejaban a su memoria hecha un colador, buscando pistas en las cosas fuera de lugar de su cuarto.  
Las contraventanas estaban abiertas, las cortinas descorridas... la ropa no estaba recogida y dormía desnudo.

Camus dejó la última prenda encima de las otras y parpadeó.

-Ah... -se llevó una mano a los labios al recuperar retazos de la noche.

Separó su mano de la barbilla y la miró. Sabía qué había hecho con esos dedos hacía pocas horas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron repentinamente.  
Se vistió a toda prisa, rogando que esa persona especial con la que compartió la madrugada siguiera dentro de su templo.

No tardó ni dos minutos en enfundarse unos pantalones y ponerse una camiseta que se le caía de un hombro de lo rasgado que tenía el cuello.  
Vio su reflejo en el espejo mientras un tic en su nariz hacía ver lo poco que le gustaba aquella camiseta vieja. Pero había sido un regalo de Milo y no la pensaba tirar, así se cayera a pedazos.

Salió corriendo descalzo de su habitación, notando como le palpitaban las sienes. Buscó en las habitaciones cercanas, incluidos baños. Pasó de largo por delante de la cocina cuando notó un olor que hizo reaccionar a su estómago.  
Alguien había preparado café y algo más que no reconocía en ese momento. Paró en secó y se giró, casi chocando contra Milo, que llevaba un plato entre las manos.

El contenido casi se cayó al suelo, pero Camus estabilizó a ambos agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Milo.

-¡Milo! -exclamó, sonriéndole abiertamente.

El rubio se dio un momento para apartar el plato y dejarlo encima de una cómoda cercana, justo a tiempo antes de ser abrazado efusivamente por Camus.  
Milo respondió al abrazo despacio, con algo de duda en sus acciones.

-Buenos días... -susurró contra el oído del pelirrojo.

Camus lo apartó tan pronto como lo había acercado, sin soltar aún sus brazos.

-Escucha Milo... -tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada brillante, además de una media sonrisa que no se le iba- Anoche... anoche pasó algo increíble.

Milo le respondió con una sonrisa que se podría haber considerado tímida en él. Levantó una mano para rascarse una mejilla y empezó a decir algo, pero el francés le cortó.

-Verás, Milo -Camus lamió sus labios y enserió el rostro para declararse-. Estoy enamorado.

El rubio se sonrojó y parpadeó. Abrió mucho los ojos, le temblaban los labios. Camus lo soltó para reírse con una solitaria carcajada y llevarse una mano a la frente, bufando mientras echaba hacia atrás su flequillo corto.

-Ni yo me lo creo... -susurró antes de dejar que el torrente de sus pensamientos se desbordara, dejando salir palabras y más palabras mientras miraba hacia un lado, ilusionado- Pero no sé quien es. Por mucho que lo intento no logro recordarla. Maldito alcohol...

Estrelló los nudillos de una mano contra la palma de la otra, produciendo un ruido sordo que alarmó a Milo pero no le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Tengo a mi Cenicienta, pero no me dejó ni un zapato! -reclamó Camus clavando sus ojos en los de Milo, volviendo a agarrarle de los brazos y buscando su mirada perdida- ¿No sabrás algo? Milo, me tienes que ayudar.

El rubio parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad de repente. Levantó la cabeza y apartó una de las manos de Camus con un golpe de su antebrazo.

-¿Milo? -preguntó extrañado el francés al haber recibido el manotazo, fijándose en el estado de su amigo en aquel momento- ¿Estás bien, pasa algo?  
-Yo... -empezó, pero terminó por negar con la cabeza- No, no es nada. No sé nada.

Milo agarró el plato con tortitas y se lo ofreció a Camus, chocándolo contra su pecho.

-Come algo, te sentará bien.

El griego se apartó de Camus una vez hubo cogido el plato, caminando rápido y con los hombros crispados, hacia la salida.  
Camus miró el plato y luego a su compañero. Volvió a mirar a Milo al fondo del pasillo y lo siguió, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó siguiéndole de cerca.  
-A Piscis, como siempre.

Milo abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin volverse en ningún momento hacia atrás. Camus se apoyó en el quicio, desprendió un trozo de una tortita y la masticó despacio, observando como el otro se alejaba, como todas las mañanas después de una noche de fiesta.

**-FIN-**

**N/A:** Bueno... Esta historia la tenía pensada desde hacía años y en mi guión original acababa así y ya. Pero una amiga insistió en que la siguiera. Después de pensarlo decidí dejarla así y continuar la historia en otro fic. Lo tengo empezado, pero escribo muy lento =n= así que cuando adelante algo lo subiré.  
Gracias por haberme leído :3 Este es el primer fic que empecé de SS yaoi.


End file.
